Promise of Reunion
by YukiTakahiro
Summary: Hello! This story is a continued from one of the most popular and favored endings from the game: Ib. This story begins with Ib, and her mother. Ib is in 7th grade and is 5'3 in this story. I call this ship: GIb :D Yes? ... No? Ah.. I like it. Also, the next chapters have been added to this series, so don't panic! Thank you for reading! c:
1. Promise of Reunion: Chapter 1

Promise of Reunion

Chapter 1: Unexpected

_Because... we will see eachother again!_

"Ib! Are you done with your breakfast? I have to drop you off at school and then head to my work. I can't be late!" Ib's mother yelled from across the room.

"... Yes mother.. I just finished eating, I'll go grab my binder.." Ib yelled back. Ib walked over to the sink and put her dishes away. She headed upstairs and into her room. Ever since the museum, she would check. A vase full of water, the blood red colored rose still lived. This flower wasn't any ordinary rose. It was her life, so she had to be very careful of the flower. She wondered what would happen if the flower went missing or someone would pull the petals off.. Would the same happen to her, like what Mary did to Garry?

_"..Loves me... Loves me not... Loves me... Loves me not.. .. Loves Me!"_

Ib's mother sat patiently inside her car, waiting for Ib. She pressed the center of the wheel, and a sound came out. Ib was startled and headed down the stairs, slipped on her smoke black shoes on and headed inside the car. As the car headed out of the driveway, the garage closed and they headed to Ib's school. Ib was now in middle school, a 7th grader. Over the summer, she had to transfer schools, and Ib didn't really mind. The school she was now attending was a mix with the highschool. Both schools where connected by the hallways, but highschoolers had still highschool classes and middle schoolers had middle school classes. Nothing was different besides this school being the only school to be connected with older teens. Ib didn't really have much friends, but she wanted some company. Ib arrived at the front of the school. The car gently came to a stop and Ib's mother looked at her.

" Here we are, Ib. Your new school. Do try to make some friends here, okay?" Ib's mother gently stroked her hair, warmly smiling.  
"..." Ib didn't really say anything, she didn't really know what to reply back.

"Well, do your best, Ib! I hope you like your new school!" Ib's mother got out of her side of the car and opened Ib's side of her door. Ib looked up at her mom, and headed out.

"Thank you.." Ib mumbled.

Ib's mother had heard her and smiled. "I love you Ib, have a great day as a 7th grader." She lightly patted her shoulder and went inside the car and drove away. Ib waved as her mom drove away. Ib now faced towards the school and walked forward. The school was amazingly big. She turned to her left and went inside the office. A mid-aged woman with light red hair with glasses was at the desk.

"Hi there. How may I help you, miss?" The red haired woman glanced up a bit wide eyed.

"Are you new here?" The elder woman asked.

"..Yes, I am. My name is Ib.."

The elder one smiled and typed in her name. "Ah, Ib? That's quite a pretty name you have. My name is Rochel. I am the main office worker here."  
"Rachel?..." Ib spoke, gently.

"You're a very pretty girl, a shy one too. Has anyone ever told you that, Ib?" Rachel warmly greeted her, making Ib feel welcome and safe.

"Anyone hasn't told me that, but thank you, Rachel." Ib replied, smiling.

" The girls here are also pretty, but most of them don't have manners. They're pretty protective when they have their eyes set on a guy they like.." Rachel told.

"Oh.." Ib blinked a bit.

"But don't you worry! With your personality, you're gonna stand out!" Rachel complimented, and printed out a paper and handed the paper to Ib.

"Here's your schedule, Ib. Welcome to Saukura Mitsuhashi Junior School!" Rachel smiled.

"Thank you, Rachel.. Oh! May I eat lunch with you? If you don't mind.. I didn't really have friends at school before I transferred.."

Rachel was surprised, but smiled. "Of course you can, just meet me here and we can go eat at the teacher's lounge.. You better get going to your class, you missed about 15 minutes of your 1st hour!"

Ib laughed a bit and headed out. "Thank you, Rachel!"

Rachel waved at Ib as she walked out. Ib looked at her schedule.

Student Name: Ib School: Sakura Mitsuhashi Junior School Grade: 7th DOB:10/8/2000 Student #: 5728369 Locker #: 6-295 Locker Code: 0-16-06

Class Teacher Room

Algebra Mitsuhashi 1120

English Seiko 712

Science Nakamura 710

Lunch Cafeteria Cafeteria

Art Sasaki 1112

Reading Yuzuki 728

History Acc Makura 1106

"1120, 1112, 1106?... I'm going to a sophomore's class? This must be mistaken.." Ib skipped going to her locker and went to her sophomore's algebra class. She nervously opened the door, and tall teenage boys and girls stared at her. The teacher turned his head and smiled.

"You must be the new student, Ib." The tall man walked towards the 5'3 gentle girl. One of the students sitting there, was surprised to see her.

"I'm Mr. Mitsuhashi. I'm Sakura's older brother that teaches here. You're the youngest student in my classroom. Please sit anywhere you'd like."

"... Thankyou... Mr. Mitsuhashi." She looked over to the seats and one of the students got up and walked towards her.

"He looks awfully familar.." She whispered.

"Ah yes! Garry! Please do the honors in showing her to each of her classrooms. I have a special pass for you, so you don't have to worry about being late."

Ib's head spun.. Garry? The nice man who helped her throughout the 'other side' of the museum? He.. Garry, has the same class as me.. Garry, goes to school with me.. He's a sophomore..

_Because... we will see eachother again!_


	2. Promise of Reunion: Chapter 2

Promise of Reunion

Chapter 2: Promise of Reunion

Garry gently pulled Ib towards the empty seat next to his. Garry smiled, and hugged her warmly.

"Ib! I've missed you! How are things?" Garry asked.

"Things are good.. Nothing bad hasn't been happening after the Museum and all.." Ib's voice cracked a little, being in shock seeing Garry unexpectedly. Garry wore a white short sleeved shirt with a dark blue tie, black jeans and black shoes. Ib, had wore the same she had worn at the museum.

"..H-how are things for you? You've probably been well, right?" Ib asked, also wondering how he's been.

Garry sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Things aren't well, I guess.. My mother and father have been out too many times and I never get to see them anymore.. I'm always alone and I get frustrated at myself at times.."

Ib looked down a bit and didn't know he had been like this after the museum shock. Garry saw Ib, and gently pat her head and laughed a bit.

"It's okay, Ib. It's nothing-" Garry said, then Ib hugged him.

"I-Ib?..." Garry warmly smiled and hugged her back.

Ib whispered, "I missed you, Garry.." Ib had felt some pity, not even knowing any more about him, only a bit from the museum. The bell had rang and everyone grabbed their belongings and headed towards their next class, or to their lockers to talk to their friends.

"G-garry?.." Ib said his name, warmly.

"Yes Ib? Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Please stay with me.. You're the only one that's close to me.. I don't make friends here, or at my past schools I've attended.."

"For you, I would do anything... You did save my life, afterall.." Garry confronted, smiling. Ib smiled, blushing. Garry walked with Ib and showed her classes and how the school worked and more.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Ib tapped Garry's shoulder.

"Hey, Garry?" Ib looked up and asked.

"Yeah?" He looked over, blushing a bit about how cute she had looked.

"Will you eat lunch with me? I.. I mean you don't have to, if you have friends to hang out with, then that's fine.." Ib asked nervously.

"Of course Ib! I would love to eat lunch with you! I don't have many friends, but I do have some fans.. That doesn't matter, but yes- I would love to have lunch with you, Ib." Garry smiled as they walked towards their locker to grab their lunch. Ib mentioned about also having one of the staff from the school also join them. Garry was a bit uneasy, because he wanted some time alone with Ib, even though they were always around eachother. But Garry didn't worry much. He was so jumpy and so happy that he got to see Ib unexpectedly, in a good way. They headed towards the office to Rachel.

"Hey Ib! Who's your friend you got there?" Rachel asked organizing her paperwork.

Ib smiled and waved at her shortly.

"Hey Rachel! This is my friend, Garry." She turned to introduce him to Rachel. Garry smiled a bit nervous but was welcome to eat lunch with company. Rachel brought them over to the table and had sat down. They opened their lunch. Garry had a sandwhich with a few macaroons, Ib had some rice with fish and a few cookies, and Rachel had leftover pasta that she microwaved in her office. Silence had been set while they ate. Garry had felt a bit awkward, eating with a staff member. Rachel thought it was time to stop the silence and awkwardness. She looked up and smiled and asked."So how did you meet this handsome young man, Ib?"

They both jumped and looked at eachother. They both said something at the same time.

"At school" Ib said as Garry said,"At the museum"

They looked at eachother and were a bit worried. They didn't know what to say, if they should bring up about the events at the mueum, or just leave it as they met somewhere and were happily surprised to see eachother at shcool. It was difficult but none of them spoke after. Both had waited for the one to say something, as the other would agree any other way.

". . . Uhh... I heard at school." Rached said.

"O-oh.." Garry said, and looked at Ib and smiled. Ib paused for a few seconds and found something to say.

Ib replied,"Well, we had met before school and-"

Rachel had interrupted without knowing and said, "So you two have met before?"

Garry answered with a warm grin. "Yes, we have. We met at a place near a cafe."

Ib was sort of relieved that he didn't reply saying that they had met at the museum. She would interrogate both about everything and what happened.

Ib also added, "We did talk for a while but then Garry had to go somewhere. We both knew that we would see eachother again.." She smiled at Rachel.

"Awwww! You guys seem like a couple reunited!" Rachel squealed in a mid high voice. Ib smiled and giggled a bit while Garry blushed, and looked away so Ib or Rachel wouldn't notice.

Ib had asked to be excused to go to the restroom really quick. As she closed the door behind herself, she walked off to the restroom. Rachel turned to Garry, as he ate his last macaroon.

"Garry, right?" Rachel reassured.

"Yes. What's up?" Garry spoke, wondering what she would ask.

"You like Ib, huh? I can tell." Rachel told.

"W-what? Ib's a really good friend of mine, and that's all.." Garry answered back.

"A friend? You should ask her to the dance or to the field trip to the museum that's coming soon." Rachel said.

"A museum? Which museum?" His heart raced, hoping it wasn't the museum that had one of Guertina's artworks..

"Something about the artwork about Guertina, I believe.. Why do you ask?" There was a mid long pause. Garry couldn't believe what Rachel had specifically told about which museum they were going to as a field trip.. He had to tell Ib and that they could NOT go.. They would have to be absent that day, because all field trips are mandatory at this school, and had the minimum price of under $20. Ib had came back and lunch was over. They all finished their lunch and went back to class. After school, Garry had to tell Ib about the school field trip to the museum. It was the end of the day, and the last class had ended.

Garry and Ib met up at the front of the school to talk while heading home.

As they walked, Garry warmly smiled and said, "So, welcome to Saukura Mitsuhashi Junior School, Ib. Also, I just noticed we have all the same sophomore classes!" Garry lightened up, and laughed a bit as Ib smiled, and giggled a bit.

Garry offered to walk Ib home and she gladly accepted. He didn't really care where he went, he knew he was more safe than ever with Ib around. He hadn't seen her in a few months. Then it reminded him. He reached in his pocket and it was still in his pocket. He smiled as his heart went fast.

"Ib!" Garry said. Ib turned around and smiled.

"Yes, Garry? What is it?" She asked.

"Close your eyes, and cup your hands together. I have something for you." Garry smiled, and Ib obeyed. She closed her eyes and gently cupped her hands in front of her. He placed the item on her soft hands. Her heart beat fast and she knew what was in her hands.


	3. Promise of Reunion: Chapter 3

*please read* I am no longer posting the new chapters or other stories on this website! If you would like to read Chapter 3, please click here or copy link: story/2640248/Promise-of-Reunion/2/  
I apologize, and thank you! :)


End file.
